


An Ode to Gay Spacemen

by aridity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridity/pseuds/aridity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock attempts to express his . . . feelings for his Captain, but finds himself at a loss for words. He appeals to the classical human poets for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Gay Spacemen

_AN ODE TO GAY SPACEMEN_

_O Captain, My Captain!_

The ancient Earth poets predicted this.  
A complication I had not foreseen.  
I apologize for being vague, coy even.  
It is not in my nature—this, that is,  
this . . . complication.  
Forgive me.

 _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments._

The poets were far more eloquent in these matters.  
Still—still, I—but this is so halting. I must, I must  
but where to begin?

_Was this the face that launch’d a thousand ships?_

Was it first you, or I, Captain?—but it does not matter,  
the details have drawn together to form one conclusion,  
which I must confess before my own blood boils me over.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

or

_O my Luve’s like a red, red rose._

But it is not like that at all, no.  
It is more like:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

As many stars as we have surely not yet seen,  
as many times as I have tried to plot their course,  
as many lightyears upon lightyears away . . .

No matter.  
It has always been us—you and I.  
I could not bear it any other way.


End file.
